


Just a Man

by trascendenza



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: 200 words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-27
Updated: 2007-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Ando respects everything about Nakamura Kaito.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Man

Kaito is a proud man. Ando respects this. Really, Ando respects everything about Nakamura Kaito.

Growing up, Kaito seemed to be the most powerful man in the world; he was so jealous that Hiro was lucky enough to have him as a father. He sometimes fantasized that they had been switched accidentally at birth, that he'd really been raised in the wrong family all along.

Recently, though, he's seen a new side to Kaito. He's seen the moments when Kaito's pride falls away and he confesses his sins as he tosses in his sleep. He's seen him fall to the ground, cringing in pain, has helped him stand again, has stood by his side through the unbearable moments when someone mentions Hiro's name and the wound is re-opened.

In these moments, he's glad that Kaito is just another man, is glad that he's come to see him as a human being instead of a figurehead.

Most of all, he's glad that his childhood wish never came true.

Ando knows that the way he feels about Kaito the man, his words and desires all caught in his throat, best unspoken, is a way no son should ever feel for his father.


End file.
